Some though love that is
by mon-amourr
Summary: A story about Ryou, Bakura and Marik. My first story about them so they can be OOC. Sorry for that! Oh and Marik is for me Yami MArik and Malik is the Hikari.


It was the same song as always. Ryou would be hit, kicked and stabbed by Bakura. He didn't even fight anymore. Ryou was most of the time the victim because for one he did live with Bakura, two he was weaker then Bakura and three he thought that he couldn't go to anyone. So he took the beatings silently and bandaged himself up when Bakura was done with him. He thought that today was the same day. The only problem was that idea was a lie. Ryou was not only beat half to death, but was also raped.

It was late when Bakura was done with him and he was as always leaving. Ryou couldn't get up to help himself so he stayed on the same spot. Before Bakura left he walked up to his Hikari.

"Not a word about this Hikari. We don't want to have more problems or pain hmm?" Threatened Bakura.

"N-No.. Bakura-sama. I will be quiet." Said the light timidly.

"Good Hikari." And with that he left.

Ryou tried to get up and after the fifth try he finally stood. He knew Bakura would get his head if he knew what he was planned to do right now. Except Ryou didn't care, he needed help. He needed help immediately so he called Yugi.

The phone ringed a few times before a sleepy Yugi answered.

"Hello.. Mutou residence speaking. "

"Yugi… Can you help me.. I can't help… myself. You are… the only one I…. trust please help." Panted Ryou.

"Ryou? What is wrong" The other Hikari sounded worried.

"Please, just come to mine house and don't let Bakura see you, take Yami with you if it makes you feel safer. I beg you Yugi help… me" The last part was very quiet and Ryou didn't hear the response of Yugi as he fell unconscious.

**Mean while the Mutou residence.**

"Ryou? RYOU!? Talk to me, Ryou!" Yugi yelled through the phone. When he didn't received a reaction he hang up.

"Light why are you yelling? What is wrong?" Said a sleepy Yami while walking downstairs.

"Ryou called… He asked my help.. he told me he couldn't help himself. He didn't react a few minutes ago. I am going to him!" Said the little light while going upstairs to change his clothes.

"Yugi.. Not that I don't trust Ryou, but what if it is a trap from Bakura?" The dark answered concerned.

"He warned me about Bakura. He said don't let Bakura see you. I'm going to him, are you coming too or not?"

"Of course I will come. I don't want to leave you alone." Told the Dark before kissing his light.

They both changed their clothes and drove to Bakura residence. They knocked when they arrived at the right door, but nobody answered. Yugi looked under the mat, were he knew that there was a key and took it and opened the door. Both of them weren't prepared for the sight they saw. A puddle of blood and in the middle of it was Ryou. Ryou was half naked and was unconscious. Yugi ran to Ryou, Yami followed his light. He never thought that this would happen to someone so pure like Ryou. Yes, he saw how pure Ryou was. The light was purer then Yugi and Malik. Even after all what happened, it never really tainted the white haired male. He was always happy or acted like that. He never wanted to make someone worry, but if someone needed some help he would be there. Yami felt guilty for those moment were he and the rest of the gang didn't even looked at Ryou.

"Yami help me to get Ryou away from here." Said his little light worriedly and Yami helped Yugi and did some clothes on Ryou and then laid him in the car. They would clean him up at home, but first away from there before Bakura came home.

They drove back at the Mutou residence. When they arrived homed, they brought Ryou in and cleaned his wounds. After that they bandage him; they brought him to the guest bed. Quietly Yami and Yugi went out of the room and to their own.

"Do you know who has done that to Ryou?" Asked the little boy.

"I think I was Bakura. He is the only one who can get in and out of the house. And Ryou is always scared or watchful when somebody names Bakura." Said the taller boy thoughtful.

"But isn't it the 'job' for a Yami to protect his Hikari?" Asked the young light.

"Yes technically it is, but I assume Bakura think that Ryou is his property and that only he can hurt him." Said Yami sadly.

"But Ryou… He could die Yami!" Said Yugi worried.

"Bakura would never go so far as to kill his light. He is not that cruel and he still needs Ryou for to live." Said Yami _'At least I hope. Everything changed when we received or own body's. But Bakura wouldn't be so cruel to kill his Hikari, right?'_

They both went back to bed and tried to sleep. In the guest room, Ryou moved like he had a nightmare.

**With Bakura.**

When Bakura left his home he went to the house of Malik and Marik. He just had to knock one time before Marik opened the door. He let the Tomb robber inside. They both fell on the couch and watched the T.V.

"Where are the other members of the Ishtar family?" Said Bakura uninterestedly.

"Out, gone, doing things where people like me aren't suppose to be." Grunted Marik.

"Pff, that's boring. Even Malik?" Said the white haired Yami with an eyebrow up.

"Especially Malik. Didn't want to be with a psycho Yami. How are you doing that with your Hikari? Doesn't he want to escape you sometimes?" Said Marik suddenly interested.

"He can try, but I won't allow it. He knows that after today. He knows that he can never escape me." Grinned Bakura.

"Watch out with that. He's a good kid. Damn, he even gave me a second chance. He is the only one who speaks and is nice to me. He even gave you a place to stay after we got or own body's." Said Marik with a mild appreciation.

"He is useless. He has no spine, nothing. He is nothing and will be that forever if I don't toughen him up." Grunted Bakura.

"And how did the great Thief King do that.?"

"I make him tougher by hitting him. One day he will fight back." Said the Thief King full of himself.

"And how is that doing after like 1 or 2 years?"

"He still don't get it, but he will. He have to."Said Bakura while looking angry at Marik. He didn't like the questions that were asked.

"Oh yeah… Even I believe that Ryou, the little Tenshi is going to fight back? Do you even believe that he has the energy for that? Not even talking about the Will?" Said Marik suddenly.

"He has enough energy and Will to do that."

"Oh even after today? After what you did to him?" Said Marik while twirling the Millennium Rod in his hand. Bakura acted like he didn't knew were Marik was talking about.

"Shall I clear your mind. Do you really believe that sweet, little Ryou has any energy or Will left after you brutally abused and raped him? Look I'm a Yami too, but I would not change someone like Ryou. If I were you, I would treasure him and take care of him like the little Tenshi he is. The only moments he has to feel a beating is when I have those crazy moments. But other then that, I would never lay a hand on him." Said Marik trough gritted teeth.

"Well why don't you live with him then? I will stay here and explain it to the other Ishtars. You go to Ryou and talk to him. And you will see how weak he is. Here is his phone number. He always carries his phone with him." Said Bakura offhandedly. Marik nodded and wrote down the number. He then went to sleep and decided to call tomorrow. The next morning he picked some clothes and called Ryou. But instead of Ryou at his phone he got Yugi.

"Hello, with Ryou's phone. You speak with Yugi." Marik waited until he was outside to respond.

"Yugi, you speak with Marik. Where is Ryou?" Said Marik worried. He heard someone take over the phone.

"He is here, why do you want to know?" Questioned Yami suddenly.

"None of your business Pharaoh. I will be there soon and I want to speak with Ryou." He demanded before hanging up.

He then got on Malik's motorcycle and drove to the Game shop. He walked inside and immediately he was stopped by Yami.

"Listen up, Marik. Ryou is badly hurt. He woke up a few minutes ago and Yugi asked him if he wanted to speak with you. He said that he want to, but if you even dare to lay a finger on him and I will not hesitate to send you to the Shadow Realm. You understand?" Threatened Yami and Marik nodded. He understand it very clearly. Then he saw Yugi walking towards them.

"I will bring you to Ryou. Follow me. Yami keep an eye out in the shop!" Yelled Yugi to his Yami.

They walked upstairs and Yugi opened a door on his right. It was the guest room and then walked away. Marik nodded his head in a thanks and Yugi smiled and then walked downstairs. He knocked at the door and waited a moment.

"Come in." Said the quiet voice of Ryou.

Marik opened the door and he saw Ryou sitting on the bed. He had a blue eye, a split lip, a bruise on his cheek and probably more, but he couldn't see that as it was under the clothes. He walked towards Ryou and sat next to him on the chair.

"How are you feeling Ryou?"

"I've felt better, but it could be worse. Bakura was mild to me. I only got bruises and that's all."Marik saw that Ryou hided something. So he told him the rest.

"Only that huh? So Bakura didn't raped you and left you there alone? Ryou don't act like I'm stupid. I saw it in Bakura's mind yesterday. He said it was a way to toughen you up. We got an argument about it."Grinned Marik. "Ryou I want to ask if it's okay to stay with you for awhile. Bakura wouldn't come then. It will be only you and me and I'll try not to hurt you, I promise."

"I don't know Marik. Bakura wouldn't like it. So I'm not sure to do it. Sorry." Said Ryou while playing with the sheets.

"You can call him to ask about it. I'm not a liar Ryou." Said Marik while holding out his phone to Ryou. Ryou took the phone and began to dial Bakura's number. In a few seconds it was answered.

"Hello, Bakura with Ryou. Are you okay with Marik staying here and so yes where will you stay then?" Asked Ryou and Marik smiled at the worried attitude from the little Hikari. "Okay be careful Bakura. Bye." After that Ryou gave Marik the phone back. "Thank you for borrowing it. Sorry for not believing you."

"It's okay Hikari. So you are up to go home? I will help you with some things." Offered Marik and Ryou nodded with a smile.

"Yugi and Yami, I'm going home. Bakura is going to be away for awhile so I will be fine. Thank you both for your kindness today. I will pay you back one day. I promise!" Said Ryou while giving them a quick hug. Yami and Yugi told Ryou that it was no problem and that he had to be careful. He then went to Marik who was sitting on the motorcycle. He looked at it with big eyes.

"Never sat on one Ryou? Afraid for it?" Grinned Marik. "Don't worry, it is safe. I promise you."

"You sure?" At Marik's nod he walked to him and put on the helm and sat behind Marik.

"Take a good hold Ryou, otherwise you will fall." Ryou put his arms around his with some hesitance. Marik laughed. "Take a better hold Hikari." Marik grabbed Ryou's hands and put them more around his waist. Ryou was now lying with his head against Marik's back, but he didn't really mind. "Are you ready Hikari?" At Ryou's nod he drove away towards Ryou's house.

When they arrived there Ryou opened the house and suddenly thought about something. He moved quickly and got some cleaning products and a bucket. Ryou poured some cleaning products in the bucket and filled in with water. When the bucket was full, Ryou got a sponge. Marik looked confused at Ryou and followed him. He saw the pool of blood in the living room and a trail from the corner to the phone. He saw the white haired male cleaning the carpet and tried to make sure that there was no spot to be seen. In what Marik presumed he record time, Ryou had cleaned the carpet where the pool of blood was. And now was moving to hide the blood trail. In 15 minutes was the floor entirely clean. No little bit of blood to be seen. Ryou then moved to the kitchen to empty the bucket. Ryou looked in panic and Marik decided to try and hold him. When he did though Ryou went crazy. He looked with panicked eyes at Marik and it looked like Ryou saw someone else.

"I'm sorry that I left Bakura-sama. It will not happen again. I promise, please don't hurt me!" Said Ryou in panic and turned around and took a stance like he was suspecting a beating. Marik grabbed him and tried once again that holding thing. What we call a hug. "Go to bed Ryou. I will watch the house for you. Really, take a shower and get some sleep. You need it." Said Marik and Ryou did. Nothing more or less. He just listened to what Marik said.

Marik thought that this wasn't right and send a message that Bakura had to come immediately. Bakura did so and was there in 25 minutes with a worried expression.

"What's going on. Is Ryou okay?" He said worried. Marik looked at him with a eyebrow up and sighed.

"Bakura, Ryou isn't fine because of you. Do you even see what you do to the Hikari. I just took a quick look in his mind and you don't see the thoughts of someone like Yugi or Malik. Come with me and see for yourself." Said Marik and they went to Ryou's bedroom. Bakura saw Ryou turning in his bed and Marik used his Millennium Rod to look inside Ryou's mind.

What Bakura saw was a memory of himself from the village where he lived. Ryou dreamt of Kul Elna, the city of the thieves. Ryou saw how the people were dropped into the cauldron and how Bakura looked at it. Ryou cried, but it was like he knew that he couldn't get out of it. He saw the whole memory of Bakura in his youth. Finally the dream changed into another one. A car accident where Ryou's sister and mother died in. Once again Ryou couldn't get out of it. What Ryou hurt the most was that Ryou's father left him because he looked so much like his wife and daughter. That day Ryou lost his whole family. Then it once again shifted and now it was Bakura who was abusing Ryou. Ryou who didn't said a thing and just agreed with what Bakura said. It was then that you heard some of Ryou thoughts.

'_Bakura should do this. He have seen so much already. If this can help him with putting his memories away, then so be it.'_ And so Ryou let the beating come and didn't do a thing. Marik and Bakura got out of Ryou's dreams and now stood in his soul room. It was dark color and Bakura as well as Marik were wondering if they were not in Bakura's soul room. Then they saw Ryou lying in the bed. Some of his self made dolls next to him, a photo of him and his younger sister and both their parents next to the bed, but that one looked like it was burned or something. A few drawings at the walls and nothing more. They were beautiful nature drawings. Probably moments that he just could look and not do a thing. As there was a drawing of the almighty Ra and Sliver the Sky dragon. And Bakura knew that he was in control then. Also Marik partly down on the platform and the rest on Ra. Bakura swallowed. Would Ryou have felt the pain? Marik also felt guilty about probably hurting the younger one. That was until they saw that the drawing wasn't finished and it looked like someone was in pain as there were scratches that wasn't part of the drawing.

Marik decided it was time for them to leave as he assumed that it was clear enough. They stood back in Ryou's bedroom and they left to the living room. Bakura grabbed a drink for him and Marik. Opened the can and took a sip and then he began to talk.

"I'm staying here. You're welcome to stay here too if you want to. I think that Ryou wouldn't mind it."

"Let's ask him when he wakes up, okay?" countered Marik and not 5 minutes later they heard a sound of running footsteps to the bathroom and someone puking. They both stood up and walked to where Ryou was sitting next to the toilet. He had absolutely no color on his face and when he saw them he tried to stand up quickly and flushed the toilet and drank some water. After that he looked at the 2 Yami's.

"Bakura… You're back already. I'm sorry I didn't made dinner yet. And does that mean that Marik will leave?" Asked Ryou with a smile.

"Depends, do you mind me staying here?" Asked Marik with a grin and that only went wider when Ryou shook his head. Then Ryou slapped his forehead and went to his room. He came out with different clothes and a bag.

"Be right back. Haven't bought the groceries yet or your steak. See you soon." Said Ryou with a happy voice, but they both knew that it was fake. And then the door closed and the 2 Yami's were left alone in the house. They decided to watch TV until Ryou came back home. He threw a bag of popcorn towards Bakura and Marik and then walked towards the kitchen.

"Hikari, how did you know that I wanted popcorn?" Asked Bakura.

"I heard your thought in the store and thought 'if I'm here already and I can take it with me.' So that's why you have popcorn now." Told Ryou when he walked inside the living room to give them some new drinks. He took the other cans with him and began to make dinner. An hour later it began to smell delicious and then it was already dinner time. Both the Yami's didn't knew it was already so late. Ryou put down a steak for Bakura and also one for Marik who looked grateful at Ryou. Ryou himself was eating spinach with a meatball. They didn't spoke while they were eating and when they were done, Ryou took the dishes and cleaned them. Then the phone went over and Ryou stopped cleaning and picked up. Bakura and Marik looked at each other.

"Hello Father… Yes I'm fine thank you…. No nothing is wrong…. You are coming? When will you come..? You don't know…? Then don't make me happy with something like that… No you won't come, you never come… Yes that's all you do and I'm grateful for that, only sometimes I wish you made time for your son and not only for your work…" After that Ryou stayed quiet. Both the Yami's looked at the little Hikari and saw tears in his eyes. "Then don't tell me you'll come… No Father, I know I look like mother and sister and I can't do a thing about it, but sometimes it will be nice that you accept me like this. You lost your wife and daughter well guess what Father, I lost my whole family that day. You say that you are taking care of me then keep doing that. In any other cases I don't need to see or to speak with you again. This also means that you won't be remembered at the son who is still alive, but should have died a long time ago. Good bye Father." After that Ryou hung up and went back to the kitchen.

"What did just happened?" Asked Bakura surprised. "It seems that your Hikari just said that he don't want to see his father anymore." Answered Marik. Then they both stood up and walked to the kitchen where Ryou was doing the dishes while crying. When he saw the 2 Yami's he rubbed the tears away and smiled to them.

"Dessert will be there soon. Just finishing the last few things and then I will bring it in. You can wait at the table." Informed Ryou and the 2 just did what was asked. And not 5 minutes later Ryou came out of the kitchen with 3 bowls of ice cream. They all 3 ate it and then Ryou once again took it with him to the kitchen to clean it. When Ryou was done he came back, the phone went of once again. Ryou got it again and let out a deep sigh.

"Uhu… Okay… I understand… No you won't… Do you still want me to call you like that..? Okay, thank you… Yes I understand don't worry I will be fine… No I'm not like them and if you came more often then you would know that." Said Ryou.

"Who's that?"Asked Marik at Bakura and the answer was. "It probably his father again, now let's keep listening."

"No I'm not like them. That's your own fault. You left when you could know me better. I can't change the past, but I can try and change my future… No Father, I think it's better if you just act like I died then too. That you don't even worry where that money will go to… Yes thank you, have a nice day too. Bye." And with that Ryou hang up once again and sat in the chair to watch TV with Bakura and Marik. The phone went off once again and this time Ryou didn't move. So Bakura picked up.

"With Bakura… What do you want Pharaoh…? I have all the right to be at home, I live here Ra Damned..! Well screw you Pharaoh, I'm not going anywhere. So leave me alone!" And then the Bakura was done with the talk and put the phone back in the holder. And he watched again the TV.

"I'm going to do my homework upstairs. Drinks is in the refrigerator." Said Ryou while standing up and walking upstairs with a stiff attitude as he was waiting for something painful or negative.

"Good luck, Ryou." Said Marik good humored and Bakura just waved. When the 2 Yami's where alone Marik began to look at the other one. Bakura looked at him with a look that said "what?"

"I didn't thought you would come immediately after I send that text. Are you worried about Ryou too?" Asked Marik with a grin on his face.

"Don't say stupid things." Grunted Bakura and he looked weary when Marik stood up.

"Oh well then I have no other choice then to look if Ryou is okay. If I'm correct I hear water, does that mean that your Hikari is showering? Well I better have to check it out, maybe he hurt himself and can't do anything right?" Said Marik with a grin while walking up the stairs. He walked to the bathroom and opened it carefully. He saw Ryou standing under the shower. Naked and washing himself calmly, like he had all the day. He didn't notice the bathroom door open or close, nor did he heard it getting locked. Marik grinned at the face Bakura would give when he found out the door had been locked. He slowly stripped himself from his clothes and moved silently behind Ryou in the shower. It was then that Ryou noticed him and yelped. Marik let out a quiet laugh and looked at Ryou.

"Marik, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Bakura?" Said Ryou nervously. He never saw Marik naked, but he liked what he saw. He saw the strong muscles of his arms and torso. He followed the tan body and slowly moved his eyes down. He hoped that it wasn't obvious, but when he almost reached his crotch he heard Marik cough. He moved his eyes up to look in Marik's eyes and blushed slightly. He saw the Egyptian grin and he tried to compose himself.

"I am here to save some water. You have already enough at your head. So I thought I should help you out in the shower and relief some tension." Said Marik with a grin. He had to control himself when he saw Ryou blush at his innuendo. He got some soap and grinned when Ryou followed the movements with his eyes. He looked at how the muscles moved and once again his eyes moved over the blond's body. This time he could almost see Marik's crotch. He couldn't though because Marik was turned with his back to him. He did saw his ass and Ryou could only stare at it as he liked what he saw. Then Marik turned around, and the Hikari had to covertly look up and away from where his eyes had been. He then saw Marik with soap in his hands, and the Yami grinned as he motioned for Ryou to turn around. Ryou did what he was asked, doubtfully, but not willing to anger Marik.

He jumped a little when he felt hands on his back, slowly moving as in massaging him. Ryou looked behind him and saw the blond looking at him with a smirk. It didn't took long before Ryou was a mess. The massage was just to good, it felt like magic. Not to hard, but also not to soft. Not to fast, not to slow. Ryou didn't even noticed it when he moved slowly down to his buttocks... He yelped a little when Marik massaged his ass. He groaned a little and Marik looked at Ryou. His face was red and he panted a little. He then heard pounding on the door and as long blond Yami wanted this too last, it wouldn't take long for Bakura to pick a lock.

He turned Ryou around and looked in the big brown eyes. He moved his hands to the manhood of the Hikari and began to massage it.

"Marik what are you doing!" Yelped Ryou out before he moaned quietly.

"Well little Tenshi, I am massaging you. The tension here is the worst. I should relieve you from it." Said Marik in a tone of fake innocence.

"Oh... Ahh Really now?" Panted Ryou out while Marik began to stroke him. He moaned a little louder and the Yami smiled and found out he enjoyed hearing the little Tenshi moan. He moved his hand little faster ignoring the door for now. What would be better then let Ryou come when Bakura comes inside. He moved his other hand to Ryou's left nipple and sucked on the right one. He heard Ryou moan again and thought about doing something that could be the death of him, especially when Bakura found out. Yes the white haired Yami would kill him, but still the neck was so inviting. Marik made his choice and made a trail with his tongue from the right nipple to his neck, were he bit and then sucked. Leaving a nice mark. He heard the door open and looked at Ryou, who didn't notice as his mind left him to enjoy the bliss he was feeling. He heard Ryou's breath hitch a few times before he said Marik's name and came. Marik got a hold of the Hikari and put the body against his/ own. Ryou grabbed him and Marik smirked a little bit. More to Bakura then to Ryou.

"And that my little Tenshi, is how you can relieve the tension the best. When you need some relieving again, then remember I will do it with much pleasure. Now come and let get you cleaned." He then mouthed to Bakura :"You should leave. I won't do anything... for now."

Bakura looked angry at him but left as he knew that Ryou would be shaken up if he saw him now. He moved downstairs and sat on the couch. He still remembered the pants and moans that the Hikari gave. Only not for him, but for Marik. Maybe he went too far last time...

Upstairs in the bathroom, Ryou was coming back out of the bliss and looked at Marik with a blush stained on his face. He let it go to far, what if Bakura found out? What if Marik used him just to get Bakura? He then felt a hand around his face and saw the Yami looking at him with a smile. A genuine one and it made Ryou smile. He saw Marik wash himself quickly and said in Ryou's ear before he left.

"If I stay here longer then I think I have to massage the tension out of you. Both from the outside as in the inside." He then winked and moved out of the shower, dried himself and dressed and then left. Leaving Ryou with a red face in the shower. The Hikari slowly began to resume his shower and began to wash himself, only to feel Marik's touch... This was going to be harder and take longer then he thought. Ryou sighed and tried to continue his shower.

Downstairs Bakura was looking angry at the TV. Like it was his fault for what happened upstairs. He then hear creaking from the stairs and looked around. Only to a very smug Marik and Bakura once again turned to look angry at the TV. The blond moved to the couch to sit next to Bakura and if looks could kill then Marik would be dust already.

They didn't said anything, but then Marik began to speak.

"Your Hikari Is very responsive. I like it. Because you are beating the shit out of him, then you don't mind that I like him right. You don't mind me touching him, giving him the pleasure he deserves?" Said Marik with a twinkling in his eyes and Bakura didn't like that. He didn't give a response and just looked at the TV.

"You should have seen his body though. Without all those beating you gave him, he would look like the shiniest gem in whole Egypt. I don't understand while you don't want him. But then again I don't understand while I am saying this. After all I don't mind to relieve Ryou from some tension." Said Marik while moving his eyebrows suggestively. "Not to speak about the possibility's that I can show to Ryou."

"Tension relieve or showing things is nothing you do. You are molesting him and I want you to stop that!" Gritted Bakura out.

"Why would I? He enjoys it more then your beating, so why would I stop it now." Said Marik a little bit angry. Who was Bakura to command that from him? He then saw Bakura standing up and he did the same. It didn't take long before Marik was pushed against the wall with a threatening white haired Yami in front of him.

"You will stop doing those things or I will make sure you do!" He said with a threatening gleam in his eyes and Marik just smirked.

"You can't scare me. If you wanted your Hikari then maybe shouldn't hurt him like you do. It is your own fault Bakura. Allow me to take your most precious gem." Said Marik with a evil grin.

"Marik, I swear if I ever see you molesting my Hikari again then I will-" Bakura stopped when someone interrupted.

"He is not molesting me, I thought you should know that." Said Ryou quietly. Bakura let go of Marik and looked around only see Ryou standing there in only pants. His eyes moved immediately to the mark on his neck. He turn around and looks furious at Marik.

"You marked him!" Yelled Bakura angry. Marik just shrugged while looking at Ryou. His mark looked beautiful on the white skin.

"Yes I did, but another question. Now that I can stay here, I can only wonder where I will sleep. So where can I sleep?" Asked Marik. The Hikari opened his mouth, but was cut off by Bakura.

"On the couch! No on the floor where you should be."

"You can take my bed I will go on the couch Marik." Answered the little Tenshi quietly and Marik walked around the white haired Yami towards Ryou and put an arm around him.

"Can't have that now, can we? You will just have to share a bed with me." Said Marik with a smirk. Bakura pulled at Ryou's arm to himself and grabbed a hold of him.

"He will not sleep with you. He will sleep with me." Grit Bakura out. "No he won't sleep with you!" Said Marik to the other Yami. Then Ryou tried to get out of Bakura's hold and looked at them.

"So if I am correct, I am not allowed to sleep on the couch, or with Marik or with Bakura?" At their nod he began to grin. "Okay I will sleep in my own bed, alone. You guys can share a bed! No discussion! Now I am going to do my homework. Bye guys!" And with that Ryou walked upstairs to his room and closed his door.

The blond and white haired Yami's were still in the living room. Both quite stunned about what just happened. Bakura partly angry, partly proud of his Hikari as he finally stood up against him. Marik amused by the fact that Ryou just decided that he and Bakura will share a bed.

"I hope that you know that you will sleep on the couch tonight." Said Bakura seriously to the other Yami while looking upstairs.

"As you wish, then I can only hope that Ryou will come down tonight. I hope that he sees me lying on the couch and tell me to come with him and to lie next to him in bed." Said Marik on a teasing tone and the Thief King shot his eyes on Marik.

"He will not come down tonight. I will make sure of that." He said evilly and wanted to walk away, but Marik grabbed his arm.

"If you will hurt him again, then it is my turn to hurt you. He has suffered enough, I thought that we agreed on that." Said Marik suddenly serious while his narrowed eyes looked at white haired male.

"Who was speaking about hurting him. I never said anything about that." Replied the other one while pulling his arm free, while he walked upstairs. "You know what Marik. If everything works out right, you can sleep in my bed." Said Bakura while walking up the stairs.

He began to take a shower and then decided that his Hikari's wounds should be looked at. Just to make sure everything was healing right? Or try to help him with school? Or give him some painkillers? No not the last one, Ryou would be afraid that he would get hit again. Then maybe apologize? No, Bakura would never do that. Wounds check and helping with homework should do then. Oh who was he kidding, he was Ryou's other halve. Ryou should let him in because he says so.

He washed his hair and body, then rinsed his hair out, got out of the shower, dried himself and then got dressed. He then went to Ryou's room and when he wanted to knock he heard a silent moan.

"Oh... Marik... Th-that feels so goo-od!" Moaned Ryou's voice.

"Wait until you feel this Hikari, it will feel much better." said Marik on a seductively tone.

"What do you me- Ngh... Do that again Marik. It really feel better. Please... don't stop..." Said Ryou once again and Bakura got an idea what happened in the room. How dare Marik take his little Hikari! Ryou was his. He moved to the doorknob and tried to open it.

_'Damn it they locked the door.' _Bakura thought. Angry he rattle the door once again and this time he got a reaction.

"Marik... Stop it. Bakura can be at the do-ohh..." The Hikari voice trailed off into a moan and Bakura couldn't control himself any more. He tried the once again and then just picked the lock. Those were the privileges of being a tomb robber, a thief, you learn how to open locks. He opened the lock and barged in only to see Marik... giving Ryou a massage? Marik was bent over Ryou to massage his neck.

"Bakura... something wrong?" Said Ryou innocently and Bakura looked from Ryou's innocent eyes to the seductively, evil eyes of Marik who looked at the white haired Yami with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Hikari there is nothing wrong. I just think that your Yami had a idea in his mind of what we where doing and let me tell you, those were some naughty thoughts that he didn't like." Whispered Marik is Ryou's ear just loud enough, so that Bakura too could hear him.

"What do you mean Marik?" Said Ryou confused.

"Well I think with the sounds you were making that he thought that we were sleeping together." Said Marik with mirth in his voice. The Hikari went red of embarrassment and looked at his Yami and saw that Bakura had the tendency to look equally embarrassed.

"You thought that Marik and I were sleeping together?" Ryou was flushed red by now and looked everywhere except at the 2 Yami's. Marik got off his back and stood next to Bakura with a grin on his face.

"I.. ehm... Well it sounded like that. I don't need to defend myself." Grumbled Bakura out.

"Never said you had to, but why would it matter to you Bakura? You don't care about me. So what if I slept with Marik, what would it matter to you." Muttered Ryou while looking more confused then angry.

"Because you, my dear, sweet Hikari did something what nobody else could. You stole something from the tomb robber and maybe even from me and yet you have no clue of it." Said Marik with a grin of his face and then looked at Bakura.

"I know that Bakura has a thing for you and maybe even cares more about you then he wants to admit. Also I know that I do care a lot about you." Said Marik truthfully.

"Bakura doesn't care about me... He only hurts me, that is not caring. Do not lie to me!" Shouted Ryou suddenly and Bakura looked away feeling more guilty then ever. He shushed Marik out of the room with a promise that they will be down soon enough. Marik left and Ryou began to tremble. The white haired Yami walked to his Hikari and put his hands on his Hikari's face.

"I did hurt you and I am sorry for that, I believed that you had to be stronger and that hurting you was a way of doing so. Ryou, I am never good with these emotion things and so I ask you not to suspect things. Both me and Marik care about you a lot and I will try and show it, but doing so requires time. I will try not to hurt you, but I can't always do that. You are my Hikari and when I thought that you and Marik were sleeping together, I just got angry... You are mine. Well at least my Hikari. I can't control you and I don't want to control you like that. So will you give me a second chance, my Hikari?" Said the Yami while looking away letting Ryou's face go. He would give Ryou an opening to run, to get away... But then Bakura would be alone again and that was something he wasn't looking forth to. Instead of Ryou running away, he felt two arms slowly and hesitating around him and a face against his shoulder.

"You would get any chance you need, but don't hate me. I couldn't stand if either you or Marik hated me." murmured Ryou softly in Bakura's ear and that alone made Bakura kiss Ryou.

Ryou was surprised. The kiss was gentle and not as he would imagine it with Bakura. It was painfree! He slowly started to kiss back and soon their tongue got in a small fight which Ryou easily lost. They don't know how long they kissed, but they know that they stopped when Marik let out a whistle while standing in the door post looking at the sight in front of him.

_'Things like that shouldn't be allowed. Have they no idea how hot it looked when they kissed?' _He thought and slowly moved to them.

"And you didn't even invite me to get a kiss? Not even after the wonderfull massage Ryou? I am hurt." Grinned Marik while looking at Ryou while claiming his lips in front of Bakura. When they stopped kissing he looked at Bakura and suddenly claimed his lips. Ryou looked lustfully at them and a sense of disappointment went through Ryou when they stopped. Both the Yami's noticed this and grinned at him. Ryou gulped and the moment they turned on him he quickly got up and ran down. Both the Yami's looked at each other and nodded.

It wasn't necessary to say the words while they both knew that Ryou wasn't ready for this just yet. But they had the time and they weren't in a hurry. They both calmed down and walked slowly down where Ryou was watching TV. Marik moved to sit on the Hikari's right while Bakura went to sit on the left side. The three of them watched the TV and the two Yami's stole a few looks from Ryou. It didn't took long until Ryou had fell asleep and Bakura dragged him up and let him sleep. Marik and Bakura tried to get in bed and found out that Ryou really needed a bigger bed for the three of them, but seeing the Hikari snuggling against them they put those ideas away and tried to get some sleep too.


End file.
